marvelfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Darkriderhero
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Marvel Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Archivo:CaptAmerica2.jpg. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Supereze3000 (Discusión) 01:48 1 feb 2011 Re: Oye. Gracias por so aunk ya lo sabia pro lo que pasa esque aun no encuentr una imagen buena y real para ponerla pero en el instante en que tenga la imagen la cambiare :D.... supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 20:45 1 feb 2011 (UTC) estan muy buenas al igual que las aportaciones que diste (las imagenes y los videos) espero y sigas editando como ahora pero encrio vas muy bien :D.... supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 00:36 2 feb 2011 (UTC) oks... si necesitas algo o tienes alguna duda o problema me avisas no importa que sea algo pequeño :D supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 01:21 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Muy Bien Hola, soy Rath0897 (quien adoptó la wiki) y e estado observando tus ediciones y veo que vas muy bien. Espero que sigas asi y nos sigas ayudando. Saludos!! aa casi se me olvida XD, te recomiendo que edites tu perfil, para conocerte mejor, XD Rath0897 17:56 2 feb 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Consejo Hola bueno te dare un consejo sobre el tema de la serie animada de los vengadores me di cuenta que probablemente hallas traducido los datos pero aveces la traduccio no sale al 100% bien lo que te aconsejo es leer lo que traduscas y editarlo por las alabras que se escuchen mas convenientes es algo tardado pero al final sale un buen trabajo :D eso hago yo xD.... supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 04:17 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola, me preguntaba que si estas registrado en otra wiki, porque no se si lo has notado pero nos hace falta mas usuarios y te iba preguntar si les podrias avisar a mas usuarios que se unan a esta wiki (el que quiera), eso sería de gran ayuda. Rath0897 20:57 3 feb 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Perfil Mira, yo uso una plantilla para el perfil y dentro de la plantilla puedes poner la información q qieras. La plantilla se llama Super, la puedes usar para cambiar el color o poner tu información, solo pones la plantilla en tu perfil y despues la editas y es todo. Si no me entendiste puedes copiar el codigo de fuente de mi perfil y despues le pones tu información. Saludoos-Rath0897 18:52 13 feb 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Categoria Aaaah ya vi mi error gracias por decirmelo jeje y por cierto si necesitas ayuda con tu perfil avisame va... supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 01:08 15 feb 2011 (UTC) hola Hola Darkriderhero veo que te gusta spider-Man igual que a mi si Quires ser administrador Ayudame con esta wiki y conseguire el mo do de hacerte administrador de esa wiki aqui esta el link http://es.spider-man-es.wikia.com Atte: Gadiel-FrioSupremo--http://images.wikia.com/ben10/es/images/0/0c/Gadiel.gif 15:05 16 feb 2011 (UTC) RE: que crees!!! Pues no sabia que los 4 fantasticos se habian renombrado e incluyeron a spiderman, pero si sabia que la antorcha humana murió... Entoncs... mmm..... mira pon esa información como un artículo y tambien me dices sacaste la info.. ok?Rath0897 23:34 19 feb 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Re:Paginas repetidad no crees pues si el problema esk ay muchas paginas diferentes donde los nombres o son henry pym o son hank pym y si eliminamos una tendremos que buscar pagina por pagina para corregirla y poner el nombre que quedo ejemplo: se elimina hank pym (y al mismo tiempo se elimina yellowjacket y buscamos en todas las paginas donde decia hank pym (o Yellowjacket) y se cambian por henry pym o Ant-man cualquiera de los dos pero son muchas paginas donde lo dicen y quieras o no... no todas las corregiremos :/... supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 03:19 20 feb 2011 (UTC) Pues no lo se, ese tal VegaDark no me a contestado y supereze sigue sin conectarse. Ire a hablar con los de wikia... Rath0897 de [[http://es.marvel.wikia.com| [Marvel wiki]]] 16:51 26 feb 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Hola rider, a pasado tiempo, no se si todavia estes enojado porque sali administrador, pero en caso de que ya no estes enojado conmigo o quieres hablar conmigo con gusto te aceptare; a-darcos_4@hotmail.com. Si esque quieres agregame. Saludos -Darcos (Mi discusión) 03:06 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Re: Hola claro k si me puedes ayudar masacre entre mas ayudantes mejor, si tienes alguna duda de los comics o traducciones etc avisame y con gusto te ayudare :D... supereze3000 para ayudar en la wiki :D 04:28 3 mar 2011 (UTC) pues esperemos y asi sea y ya vi k creaste hasta el 30 solo un error xD... que no cambias el numero todos los dejaste con el #21 :S... eso lo deberias de checar... supereze3000 para ayudar en la wiki :D 04:37 3 mar 2011 (UTC) Wiki Pues yo queria que fuera como la de ingles con muchisimos articulos y todo eso, pero lo que pasa es que nose que es lo de Tierra-863 o algo asi... Aunque si me gustaría. estarían de acuerdo? Rath0897 (Mi Discusión)Marvel Wiki 19:27 3 mar 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 jajaja si k casualidad :D si se las pongo pork de ay me voy guiando para ver k no me confunda y checar cuales paginas no estan creadas y asi xD pero si tu no las quieres poner no las pongas.... supereze3000 para ayudar en la wiki :D 04:51 5 mar 2011 (UTC) Red: Comics tu crea los comics que quieras solo dejame un poco xD crea 100 o 200 pero al menos dejame a mi 150 :D... supereze3000 para ayudar en la wiki :D 05:15 5 mar 2011 (UTC) Descuida, edita cuando puedas no hay problema amigo :D... supereze3000 para ayudar en la wiki :D 17:56 14 mar 2011 (UTC) Re: Wiki pues lo de las imagenes esta bn pro...lo de ponerle los nombres reales si te refieres a por ejemplo ponerle a Spider-man Peter Parker yo creo k eso lo tendrias k ver con Rath por cierto espero no te importe pro te agregare a mis wikiamigos.... supereze3000 para ayudar en la wiki :D 05:33 17 mar 2011 (UTC) jajajaja 1.- de nada xD... 2.- pues abria que checarlo con rath y 3.- sip pro volvere al anterior xD.. por cierto si quieres ayuda para editar tu pagina de inicio solo avisame y te ayudo :P... supereze3000 para ayudar en la wiki :D 05:54 17 mar 2011 (UTC) co0ncuerdo contigo sobre el chat ya investigare como se pone xD... supereze3000 para ayudar en la wiki :D 06:12 17 mar 2011 (UTC) Chat Ok, investigare como ponerlo. Rath0897 (Mi Discusión)Marvel Wiki 02:08 18 mar 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Disculpa disculpa fue accidentalmente tratare de que no vuelva a pasar por cierto yo creo que los articulos de heroes o villanos deben tener el nombre de la forma heroe a villano en lugar de el nombre civil por ejemplo el ariculo de red hulk debe llamarse red hulk en lugar de tadeus rosh que opinas tu estas de acuerdo conmigo no quiero decir que sea tu quien lo haga se exactamente que no es asi Gadiel-Frió supremo http://es.spider-man-es.wikia.com/wiki/Spider-man_Wiki Spider-Man wiki] 03:54 18 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Darkkriderhero no es que quiera hablar con nadie sino que no se de que hablar y tengo muchas evaluaciones estundiantiles y estoy trabajando y cuidando a una wiki de solo dos usuarios, Grasias por hablar conmigo/Gracias por tomarme encuenta; Atentetamente Steven 20. Re: Error no es ningun error esque es el numero 150 de ultimate spider-man (siendo el numero 16 de Ultimate Comics Spider-man) y despues de este numero al parecer todo regreso al conteo original osea que los siguientes numeros que deberian ser el 17, 18 etc. seran 151, 152 etc. no se si me explique bien.... supereze3000 para ayudar en la wiki :D 23:00 21 mar 2011 (UTC) jajajajaj pff.. no se como explicarlo pero para mas facil pork asi esta la numeracion en la pagina oficial de marvel xD... supereze3000 para ayudar en la wiki :D 00:22 22 mar 2011 (UTC) Marvel Wiki Lo se, yo tambien deseo lo mismo y sabes que........................................................................................ VAMOS A EMPEZAR CON ESO!!! ya estoy en el chat, te espero. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 21:14 1 abr 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Chat Pues veras Dark no he podido entrar porque nunca e usado un Chat de ese Tipo asi que estoy buscando paginas de ayuda para averiguar como entrar apenas sepa como acerlo entrare. thumb|El Escudo del Capitán AméricaPD: NO HE Podido tterminar tu pedido a si que te doy este escudo "Anticipo" Espero que te guste are una version mejorada luego. Gadiel-Hombre araña 02:42 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Grasias Grasias por el Consejo Dark oye una pregunta, para entra a el chat aparece una parte que dice Channels yo se que hayi debo poner el Channel de Marvel wiki pero no se que Channel es espero que alla Gustado el Escudo Gadiel-Hombre araña 03:54 2 abr 2011 (UTC) aaah oks xD... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 05:05 2 abr 2011 (UTC) jaja si ese es un nuevo apodo xD antes solo me decian S --.-- .... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 05:11 2 abr 2011 (UTC) ya la arregle, esq no tenia tiempo y la hice rapido. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 05:19 2 abr 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Aun no Aun no he podido ago click en Reload y no pasa nada y no me aparece la Palabra Borrosa Gadiel-Hombre araña 17:54 2 abr 2011 (UTC) hola gracias por escribirme y si soy nuevo y pienso hacer lo que pueda en esta wiki hasta ahora ise todo lo de sabias que ? y tengo una pregunta ¿como pongo una imagen en mi perfil sai al lado de mi informacion personal? muchas gracias me va a servir de mucho Oye, intenta no poner el titulo con el de Tierra-?, el de Ultimate Marvel estaba bien con ese nombre. Lo de Tierra-? ese es un complemento que va como categoria. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 18:33 2 abr 2011 (UTC)Rath0897